


Rule of Three

by cest_what



Category: 15& (Band), BIGFLO, BTOB, Mamamoo, Tiny-G, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3-Paragraph Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3-paragraph prompt ficlets.</p><p>
  <i>Jimin is giggly and pliant at first, allowing Taehyung to drape himself over Jimin’s shoulders or drag Jimin about by the waist as the mood strikes him, and fitting his lurching steps to Taehyung’s whenever they need to go anywhere. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BTS: Jimin/V

**Author's Note:**

> In a few cases you do need to read the prompt to make sense of the ficlet.
> 
> It didn't fit the tone overall, but in my heart this is called 'girl, you got a hot bodyguard'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: V decides he’s going to backhug Jimin all day.

Jimin is giggly and pliant at first, allowing Taehyung to drape himself over Jimin’s shoulders or drag Jimin about by the waist as the mood strikes him, and fitting his lurching steps to Taehyung’s whenever they need to go anywhere. By midday, though, he’s beginning to hitch his shoulders under Taehyung’s arms and sigh heavily, and his backwards glances at Taehyung are becoming increasingly wronged and fed up. 

Taehyung digs his chin into Jimin’s shoulder, widening his eyes and staring at him at close range. Jimin fidgets. Finally he drops his head back against Taehyung’s collarbone with a thunk.

“My front is coooooooold,” he wails.


	2. Mamamoo: Solar/Moonbyul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moonbyul is shy.

The new bodyguard is hot: that’s the first thing Yongsun notices. She’s all long legs in a sleek well-cut suit and shiny bangs brushing the tops of dark shades, and she holds herself with an easy confidence in her own strength that is knee-weakeningly attractive.

It’s only when Yongsun reaches up to tug the no-nonsense bodyguard shades down her nose a little, giving her a dazzling award-winning-drama-actress smile hello, and sees the way her eyes widen and cheeks flush a startled pink, that she registers the second thing, which is: 

The new bodyguard is fucking _adorable._


	3. BTOB/VIXX: Ilhoon/Ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ilhoon standing next to Ravi.

Variety show kissing games are nothing new, for either VIXX or BTOB, but they forgot to plan for the lineup complications involved in playing the game together. When Ilhoon turns from Eunkwang with the paper sucked against his mouth and looks up at Wonshik, there’s a second where their eyes meet and both of them panic.

Then Ilhoon lifts onto his toes in a rush and twists his hands into Wonshik’s shirt collar, pulling him down until Wonshik stumbles against him. The slender line of Ilhoon’s entire body is pressed up against Wonshik for a second as his mouth presses warm against Wonshik’s to transfer the paper.

Wonshik’s stuttering indrawn breath is completely involuntary, but it does mean he doesn’t drop the paper.


	4. 15&: Jimin & Yerin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking or baking together.

Jimin jumps up to sit on the countertop when she sees the next step in the cupcake recipe. She reaches over and seizes the bowl with the dry ingredients, extending it dramatically towards Yerin, her eyes bright as she picks up the whisk in her other hand like a mic.

" _Give me some SUGAR_ ,” Jimin belts, leaning back and kicking her legs out.

There was no way she wasn’t going to do that at some point, so Yerin’s ready with the harmony.


	5. BTS: Jimin/V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: V falls asleep in the practice room.

Jimin isn’t sure if Taehyung’s really asleep or too-tired-to-be-bothered-opening-his-eyes fake napping. He scritches his nails lightly under Taehyung’s chin, again, and this time Taehyung’s curled hand jerks slightly where it lies on his stomach. Encouraged, Jimin walks his fingers up Taehyung’s jaw and tugs at the corner of his mouth. Taehyung lets his mouth fall open, slackly, and Jimin moves to tug on the other side. He can see the tips of Taehyung’s canines, pointy and white. Jimin runs his tongue along his own teeth, blunt molars to incisors. It’s a shivery feeling. He wonders if it would feel the same to do that to Taehyung. He leans over further, looking for the glint of Taehyung’s teeth. If Jimin were to –

He leans too far, and Taehyung gives an oof as Jimin crashes into him, his mouth landing against Taehyung’s jaw. Taehyung slips off the couch, clutching his head, his groaned “Jimin-ieeee” a low and raspy complaint. 

“It was a kiss good morning!” Jimin tries, widening his eyes as appealingly as he can. And it’s a joke, but Jimin sees Taehyung’s tongue dart out to reflexively lick against his own teeth.


	6. BTOB/VIXX: Minhyuk/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How many kids do you want? I’m thinking maybe 10 or so.”

Hakyeon side-eyes Minhyuk. “If that was a proposal, it was a terrible one,” he says, laughingly severe. He waggles his fingers in Minhyuk’s hold. Minhyuk has Hakyeon’s hand in his lap, and he’s bending his attention to gently scissoring Hakyeon’s fingers up and down. Minhyuk’s words a moment ago were addressed in a contemplative tone to Hakyeon’s knuckles.

As Hakyeon watches, the part of Minhyuk’s cheek he can see begins to go pink and warm, and, “… wait,” Hakyeon says. He swallows, suddenly lost. “Wait, it w-wasn’t, was it? It was?” 

Minhyuk ducks his head, dropping a kiss onto the heel of Hakyeon’s hand before he lifts his face. He looks half anxious and half offended. “I can do better,” he says quickly.


	7. Tiny-G: Dohee/Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mint instagramming their dates.

“Yah, you’re not going to post this, are you?” Dohee asks. She scowls, hiding her face and the mess her ice cream made of her hair when the wind whipped it in the wrong direction.

Mint laughs and ducks under Dohee’s arm to lift her phone again, trying for the shot. Dohee is cute like this, and Instagram will think so too. Before she can get the shot, Dohee narrows her eyes, then dives forward. She catches Mint's lower lip in a savage little biting kiss just as the shutter sounds.

“Can’t post it now,” Dohee says, her voice smug as she pulls back to meet Mint's wide eyes. Mint's breath stutters in her throat as she swallows.


	8. BTOB: Sungjae/Changsub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sungjae thinking that pulling pigtails will eventually get Changsub to kiss him.

“That is definitely going to work,” Sanghyuk agrees, his chin pillowed on his arms as they skype.

“Right?” Sungjae says. “I’m endearing, it’s totally going to work. So I was thinking that next –”

“Hey, so you’re still leaving your Naruto headband to me in your will, right?” Sanghyuk interrupts. “Did you get that notarised or whatever?”


	9. Bigflo: Hightop & Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something about hamsters.

Yuseong likes to claim that he has two nice hamsters and one mean one, but this is because Yuseong is a sweet naive child and doesn’t realise that all of his hamsters think about killing Hyuntae in his sleep basically all of the time.

“I don’t think Yuseong is especially naive?” Byunghwa says dubiously, twisting around to try to look at Hyuntae. Hyuntae is curled up behind him, hiding in the tangle of Byunghwa’s bedclothes, traumatised from his latest run-in with the creatures. Byunghwa reaches back to haphazardly pet his hair, and Hyuntae widens his eyes and snaps at his fingers. Byunghwa gives a low-pitched yelp, shaking his hand.

This is what Hyuntae is talking about. All his hyungs, so naive.


	10. BTS/15&: V & Jimin & Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: JIMINS IN FLOWER CROWNS!!!!!

Taehyung hasn’t been to a high school party since he graduated, but Namjoon’s friend Yerin’s party has more flower crowns than he remembers being a thing. Even Namjoon was wearing one earlier, and the last time Taehyung saw Bambam he was draped in so many he was more flower crown than boy. This is less important, though, than the second thing Taehyung has become aware of since he got to the party, which is: _There is another Park Jimin here._ She’s currently wearing three flower crowns and trying to bully Jackson Wang into doing a rap version of one of the duets from _Frozen_ with her. Taehyung is entranced.

He snaps out of it and grabs his own Jimin, startling him out of his shimmying. Taehyung pulls the flower crown off his own head, the points of the stems dragging at his scalp in his haste, and parks it on Jimin’s. Jimin blinks at Taehyung as Taehyung concentrates on adjusting it to the best angle, lavender flowers tipping into Jimin’s eyes.

Taehyung pulls back to look at him. “We need to make her take a selfie with you,” he says urgently.


	11. BTOB/VIXX: Minhyuk/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Minhyuk steals N.

“Where are we going?” Hakyeon demands. He’s laughing as Minhyuk manhandles him into the passenger seat, pushing against his long legs to fold them inside the car.

“Shh, you’re being kidnapped,” Minhyuk tells him, tapping Hakyeon’s mouth with two fingers. Hakyeon parts his lips to delicately bite at the tip of one, his eyes dancing as he raises them to Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk shivers.

He’s going to be a difficult prisoner, Minhyuk can tell.


	12. BTS: Jimin/V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone ate Jimin’s cereal (it was V).

Jungkook is way too mature for this band. Exhibit A: Park Jimin’s yelp of outrage and flying tackle on coming back from the bathroom to find Taehyung eating the last of Jimin’s breakfast.

Jimin, now mostly in Taehyung’s lap, is wrestling Taehyung for the spoon and still yelling, while Taehyung tips the chair back against the wall, one hand struggling for possession of the spoon while the other curls into the back of Jimin’s terrible stretched-out tank that bares most of his sides. Taehyung finally gets the spoon to his mouth, but he’s laughing too much to get it inside, and what milk is still in it splashes over his chin and Jimin’s hand. Jimin relaxes his hold to giggle at him, leaning back in his lap, and Taehyung takes advantage of the moment to push the inside of the empty bowl against Jimin’s face. As Jimin emerges, spluttering, Taehyung darts in and licks milk off his nose.

This is so gross. Jungkook is not jealous at all.


	13. 15&/Red Velvet: Jimin/Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jimin and Yerin have a sleepover.

“Can we please, _please_ talk about something other than how pretty Joy is?” Yerin is a good listener, she really is, and she supports Jimin’s nail-bitingly enormous crush, but she kind of thought they were going to watch Disney movies and paint each other’s toenails tonight.

Jimin drops backwards onto her bedspread with an _ugh_ sound, throwing her arms out to the side.

“She’s also suuuuuuuuper hot,” she says.


	14. BTS: Rap Monster/Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A BTS member keeps playing with Rapmon’s skirt.

After a couple of hours, Namjoon always forgets he’s wearing the skirt – it feels natural, not like something he needs to sit or move differently in. So he’s not sure how long Yoongi, sitting next to him for the interview, has been pleating the hem between his fingers, idly flipping it back and forth on the seat between them even as he leans forward to answer a question about producing.

It’s only surprising because it’s Yoongi, who only ever reaches out on purpose – never with this kind of absent tactility. That’s what makes Namjoon catch Yoongi’s eye when he leans back again, gaze flicking down in a question. He doesn’t expect the startled flush that creeps into Yoongi’s cheeks, or the way he pulls his hand back too quickly as he looks away.

_Oh_ , Namjoon thinks. _Huh._


	15. Mamamoo/BTOB: Moonbyul & Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mamamoo and BTOB get into a (terrible) (awful) (extremely serious) (life-threatening) (life-RUINING) fight about something harmless.

“Hyejin-ah, you need to call Hyunsik _immediately_ and tell him you’re not collaborating with him anymore. We’re in a feud with BTOB.” Yongsun is breathless and glowing as she drops her phone into Hyejin’s lap, a photo filling the screen. “They’re claiming this is a photo of Minhyuk oppa, when it is _clearly_ our Byulyi.”

“… oh, yes, I see,” Hyejin says, with a dubious kind of loyalty. The photo is a far-too-close fantaken of the side view of somebody’s cheek.

Yongsun looks even more radiant. “Byulyi has immensely superior bone structure; anybody can see the person in this photo is too handsome to be anybody else.” She makes a grab for her phone again. “Wait, I need to tell Eunkwang oppa that part too.”


	16. BTOB/VIXX: Minhyuk/N/Eunkwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: N, Minhyuk and Eunkwang decide it's finally time to tell their kids that they are dating.

The next time VIXX and BTOB are backstage at a music show together, Eunkwang throws himself sideways into Hakyeon’s lap. He seizes Hakyeon’s hand, kissing it fervently as he exclaims, “You’re the sexiest one here, Hakyeon-ah. Please go out with me!”

Minhyuk comes up behind Hakyeon and loops his arms around his neck, leaning down to press his cheek against Hakyeon’s hair. He smiles warm and beseeching as he agrees, “You’re the most beautiful and talented person I’ve ever met. I’ve felt this for so long. Please also go out with me.”

*

"Yes, that's it," Hakyeon finished, satisfied. He stole a few more pillows from Minhyuk’s side of the bed while he thought about the scenario, nodding to himself. “That’s how we should do it.”


End file.
